Norveshi Armor
Norveshi armor's power comes from advanced deflector modules and shield projectors rather than the armor itself. These are tiny components, each similar in size to a wristwatch. Several are strapped onto the wearer across their body to ensure a full field of defense. Because these modules are the actual source of the armor's protection, many Norveshi opt to wear decorative armor or flashy clothing on top of their tech. Despite their compact and lightweight nature, Norveshi armor sets still require training to use due to the unique ways in which a body must adjust to impacts and collisions on the shields. For this reason, Norveshi armors can still be categorized into Light, Medium, and Heavy classes like standard armors. There are also two additional classes of Norveshi armor: * Norveshi Class, which is comprised of cutting-edge heavy armor that is usually custom-made and only sold to individuals who can prove their Norveshi heritage or those who have connections to the Norveshi elite. There is a strict code among Norveshi armorers, enforced by their patrons and the elite families of Norvesh, to never allow such armor to fall into the hands of non-Norveshi individuals. * Vandergrosse Class, which is comprised of hyper-advanced, ultra heavy armor that is only made by the private armorers of the Vandergrosse Family, the most wealthy and powerful family in Norvesh (and likely in all of Haven). Vandergrosse armor is the strongest in existence, and it is only made available to family members. In addition to the vastly superior defensive properties they provide, another advantage common to all Norveshi armors (including the heavier classes) is that they do not inhibit the movement or flexibility of skilled wearers. This means that a character's DEX modifier can be added to their AC regardless of the "heaviness" of their Norveshi armor. The only major weakness of Norveshi armor is that all but the most advanced sets have a significant vulnerability to electricity-based attacks. If a Norveshi armor set is hit with more than one electricity based attack within the span of five minutes, there is a chance that the deflector modules will become overcharged and explode, dealing potentially lethal damage to the wearer. The overcharge chances are listed below: * Light Armor: 25% * Medium Armor: 10% * Heavy Armor: 5% * Norveshi Class Armors: 2% * Vandergrosse Class Armors: 0% Standard Armor Patterns Standard armor patterns are the most basic of Norveshi armors. Light standard armor patterns are available from most armor merchants or general goods traders in Norvesh, and may sometimes even be found in markets elsewhere in Haven. Medium standard armor patterns are less common, and can generally only be acquired from a Norveshi armor merchant or armorer. Heavy standard armor patterns are rare, and can only be custom-ordered from a skilled Norveshi armorer. Armor Modifications Armor modifications (often referred to simply as "mods" by the Norveshi) exist to allow Norveshi armorers to meet the demands of adventurers with particular needs. Depending on the type of environment they intend to venture into or the type of foe they anticipate encountering, an adventurer may need modified armor for better protection. Rather than pay an immense sum to an armorer for a highly specialized set of armor, an adventurer may instead buy a kit that allows them to modify a Norveshi standard armor pattern. This is significantly cheaper than purchasing specialized armor, but the design compromises in most mods often mean that they may impose a disadvantage in certain settings. There are hundreds of different mods available in Norveshi and Havenic marketplaces, suited to nearly any conceivable need. Below is a list of some of the most common types of mods, along with the names that most people know them by. Norveshi Class Armor Vandergrosse Class Armor WIP